


prune, you talk funny

by sosojiwa



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, ITS A BIRTHDAY GIFT, Underage Drinking, idk how to tag this uh, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosojiwa/pseuds/sosojiwa
Summary: in which anna (somewhat drunkenly) musters up the courage to confess her love to her best friend.





	prune, you talk funny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelssogoodinmyarms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/gifts).



> im tired and i have writers block please be easy on me.............

"You should make a move on her, Anna. Seriously— there's nothing that could go wrong, especially since you've had, like, fifteen or so shots tonight. I doubt you would even be able to remember if she turns you down." Moritz spoke with a confidence that was usually rarely found in his voice, though now, it seemed to be overwhelmingly present in the way he speaks. One of his hands was busy with picking at his socks, the other holding a warm bottle of cheap beer— both of them knew that the only reason why he was so sure of his romantic advice was because he was, to say the least, tipsy.

“Yeah, but what if she shuts me down? I don’t even know if she’s, like, into girls!” The blonde’s voice was an octave higher than it normally was, a telltale sign that the alcohol she drank throughout the night had a grip on her mind. She was sitting at the desk in her bedroom with her head resting on it, eyelids partially shut from her lack of rest. From the corner of her eye, she could see the noirette, still fidgeting with his socks as he sat criss-cross on her bed. “And, I don’t think I’ve had fifteen shots. It was more like… one-teen?”

“That's hardly any better,” giggled the noirette, his amusement growing large enough to warrant a burp amidst his laughter, and it only made him laugh harder. Anna could only roll her eyes at him, biting back a disgusted snark at his weird giggle fit. “Plus, I know she’s into girls. Last year, I tried to ask her to the winter formal and you know what she said to me?”

Anna hadn’t even known he had attempted to make a move on her. A pang of jealousy struck her despite the fact that his move hadn’t gone right; maybe she was just upset that the less-than-brave Moritz Stiefel had managed to conjure up the courage to ask out a girl long before she did, “No. What’d she say?”

“Uh… she said, ‘I’m really not that into guys’. That shit hurt, dude! But to be fair, like, literally a month after that I realized I probably wasn’t into girls— but, still!” He had stopped picking at all of the lint and oddities which had gathered on the bottom of his sock and threw his hand down on his leg, exasperated simply from retelling the experience. He drank from his beer bottle. The blonde was laughing at him and she couldn’t stop, and all he could do was sit there and wait for her laughter to end. 

“Seriously?”

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“Yes,” replied Anna, her face reddened and lips stuck in a grin.

Moritz scowled, “Well I’m not lying to you right now. If Melchior Gabor has taught me anything, it’s that he—“ (he caught himself before he allowed his intoxicated state to get the best of him and make him say something he would surely regret saying, his face also going red, though his changed colours from embarrassment instead of amusement) “—er, he’s taught me that love is, like, great. I wouldn’t want to come between a potential relationship, because everyone deserves a shot at loving. So, uh, trust me, please?” 

The air in the room lost its humorous edge, and the blonde bit her lip. She turned slightly to face him, though she could not bring herself to meet his gaze; her eyes were fixated on the worn-out dress shirt which clung loosely to his torso, desperate to drink in every detail on them that she could just to avoid admitting that he was right.

“Yeah, I know I look a mess— we were all partying. Or, at least, I think we were? I don’t know. I can only remember Melchior handing me a beer…” Moritz had stopped playing with his sock, now sitting completely still, eyes locked with the avertive ones of Anna. She sighed, for her aloof staring was giving him the impression that she was being judgmental of his appearance.

“Alright, uh… I’ll call her, just… could you maybe step out of the room?” Obediently, the noirette took to his feet, and after an odd stumble and the slight spilling of his drink, he exited the room. She could tell that he was somewhat doubtful of her claim and would sit there in the silence of the room, either staring down blankly at her phone for minutes on end, trying to gather the courage to press the call button, or not even being able to do that.

For a few minutes, she did just that, gaze repeatedly glossing over the girl's name on the contacts screen, thumb hovering idly over the small blue circle which denoted the call option. She pressed it, and the ringing of the phone continued on for what seemed like years to her, and her heart began to grow heavy and sink in her chest, mind simultaneously spiraling into an abyss of worries and doubts. Perhaps this was all a horrible idea? Maybe Martha has only hung around her for the past six years as some sick, twisted act of pity? Could it be that Moritz was drunk enough to have no clue as to what he was saying, and Martha doesn't even like girls—?

"Hey, Anna! You seriously want to facetime me this late?" Martha's voice was a relief to her ears, the amusement found in her drowsy voice bringing a relieved smile to the blonde's face. She hadn't meant to hit the video chat button on the contacts screen, but she couldn't find it within herself to complain about such a mistake, for she would never dare turn down the chance to see the girl's gorgeous face. 

"God, sorry! I had meant to hit the call button, but, uh, you don't have to stare at your phone or anything since I think I just woke you up?" The words tumbled out of Anna's mouth with no restraint, and through her phone's speakers, she could hear Martha shift in bed and let out a soft yawn. Part of her felt guilty for disturbing her sleep, but the rest of her felt as if it were a necessary interruption; if she couldn't do this with the help of alcohol, there was no way she would be able to do it without.

"Don't worry," there was the shuffling of sheets and a heavy-sounding blanket being pushed aside, and then there was a sudden flash of light on the screen accompanied by the clicking of a bedside lamp. Martha's face was now on the screen, her dark skin and eyes being beautifully accentuated by the golden light of the lamp. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as they began to grow adjusted to the sudden appearance of the light, "I'm happy you called. I'd give anything just to see your face."

Anna could feel her heart come to a freezing halt and her cheeks begin to burn up, "Seriously?'

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"You sound exactly like Moritz," replied the blonde with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, a grin beginning to play at her lips. On her screen, the beginnings of a frown had begun to blossom on the brunette's face at the mention of Moritz' name. "Is he… there?"

"Oh, yeah! He's actually the, uh, reason why I'm calling you right now. You see, we're both kinda drunk or something because I think I threw a party last night or I just drank a lot with him because it's about to be the weekend, but anyways! He told me I should call you because I'm, like, in love with you, and neither of us think that I would've been able to tell you that if I was sober, and I'll probably forget if you rejected me, anyway, and why did I just tell you all of that? If Melchior has taught me anything, it's that rumbling isn't sexy… I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I love you."

Martha was laughing now, "Rumbling? Goodness, Anna, you just mixed up 'rambling' with 'rumbling'— you're definitely losing it right now. Get yourself some sleep, alright?"

The blonde, perplexed, leaned closer to her phone, as if doing so would make things a bit clearer to her frazzled mind, "So, do you love me? Because I love you, and I would really love it if you—"

"I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> goodnight everyone  
> leave comments and kudos please  
> follow my tumblr @springbutsummer


End file.
